


Green Creativity!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Catra wants to be creative with green!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 8





	Green Creativity!

"Green is not a creative color," said the notepad from Don't Huge Me I'm Scared.

"Yes it is!" Catra said and she destroyed the notepad. Then she changed her suit to green.

But then Yellow Guy showed up with a Duck Guy ray and he shot a bunch of Duck Guys at her!

"Green isn't creative!" Yellow Guy said.

"Stop it!" Adora said. "Catra can be green if she wants because it is creative and I love her!"

"You love me?" Catra said.

"Yeah," Adora said. She blushed because it was really an embarassed for her.

"I love you Adora!" Catra said.

Glimmer clapped for them and they forgot that Yellow Guy was still shooting Duck Guys at them. Also the Red Guy walked in but then he left because he was lost when he wanted to go to the movies.

The End


End file.
